whitewolffandomcom_de-20200213-history
2000
Realität *Veröffentlichungen: **Handbuch für Erzähler, deutsch **Clanbuch: Ravnos, deutsch **Libellus Sanguinis 1: Lenker des Staates, deutsch **Libellus Sanguinis 2: Hüter des Wortes, deutsch **Transylvanische Chroniken 1: Die dunkle Flut, deutsch **Transylvanische Chroniken 2: Der Sohn des Drachen, deutsch **Blutfluch 3: Die dunkle Prophezeihung, deutsch **Kinder der Nacht, deutsch **Clansroman 2: Tzimisce, deutsch **Clansroman 3: Gangrel, deutsch **Clansroman 4: Setiten, deutsch **Clansroman 5: Ventrue, deutsch **Clansroman 6: Lasombra, deutsch **Sabbat-Handbuch, deutsch **Jäger: Die Vergeltung, deutsch **Kompendium für Erzähler (HTR), deutsch **Überlebenshandbuch, deutsch **Zeit des dünnen Blutes, deutsch **Blutmagie: Geheimnisse der Thaumaturgie, deutsch **Clanbuch: Brujah V99, deutsch **Clanbuch: Nosferatu V99, deutsch **Clanbuch: Assamiten, deutsch **Apocrypha, englisch **Art of Mage: The Ascension, Dezember, englisch **The Ashen Knight, April, englisch **The Ashen Thief, 24.07., englisch **Der dornige Pfad, 02.03., englisch **Blutmagie, Geheimnisse der Thaumaturgie, April, englisch **Blood treachery, 24.07., englisch **Das Buch Nod (limitiert), September, englisch **Changing Breed Brook: Ananasi, April, englisch **Clansroman 8: Ravnos, englisch **Clansroman 9: Malkavianer, englisch **Clansroman 10: Giovanni, englisch **Clansroman 11: Brujah, 26.06., englisch **Clansroman 12: Tremere, 24.07., englisch **Clansroman 13: Nosferatu, 16.10., englisch **Clansroman 14: Dreizehn Vampirclans (Anthologie), Oktober, englisch **Tremere-Trilogie 1: Spinnengift, März, englisch **Clanbuch: Brujah V99, Juni, englisch **Clanbuch: Gangrel V99, 10.07., englisch **Clanbuch: Malkavianer V99, 12.06., englisch **Clanbuch: Nosferatu V99, März, englisch **Clanbuch: Toreador V99, August, englisch **Clanbuch: Tremere V99, 30.10, englisch **Clanbuch: Ventrue V99, Oktober, englisch **Croatan Song, 12.06., englisch **Dead Magic, 26.06., englisch **Dharma Book: Bone Flowers, englisch **Dragons of the East, 02.10., englisch **Giovanni Saga I, englisch **Guardians of the Caerns, April, englisch **Half-Damned: Dhampyr, englisch **House of Tremere, Dezember, englisch **Bekenntnisbuch: Rächer, Februar, englisch **Bekenntnisbuch: Verteidiger, Februar, englisch **Hunter-Book: Innocent, Mai, englisch **Hunter-Book: Judge, englisch **Hunter-Book: Martyr, englisch **Hunter-Book: Redeemer, 11.10., englisch **Laws of the East, englisch **Laws of the Night: Camarilla Guide, englisch **Laws of the Night: Sabbat Guide, englisch **Laws of the Wild: Changing Breeds 1, englisch **Libellus Sangiunis 3: Wolves at the Door, englisch **Litany of the Tribes Volume 4, englisch **Magus: Die Erleuchtung, 03.01., englisch **Mage: The Ascension Revised Edition (limited), 19.02., englisch **Mage Chronicles Volume 2, März, englisch **Kompendium für Erzähler (MTAs), 06.03., englisch **Nächte der Prophezeihungen, April, englisch **Predator & Prey 1: Vampire, englisch **Predator & Prey 2: Judge, englisch **Sorcerer Revised Edition, 16.10., englisch **Subsidiaries: A Guide to Pentex, Februar, englisch **The Swashbucklers Handbook, 10.07., englisch **Technocracy Assembled 2, Juni, englisch **Transylvania Chronicles IV: The Dragon Ascendant, Februar, englisch **Truth Until Paradox Revised Edition, 18.09., englisch **Vampire Storytellers Handbook Revised Edition, Februar, englisch **The Walking Dead, Mai, englisch **Werwolf: Die Apokalypse, 11.12., englisch **Werewolf: The Apocalypse Revised Edition (limited), 11.12., englisch **Werewolf: The Apocalypse Revised Promo, 30.10., englisch **Wind From the East, 18.09., englisch **World of Darkness: Blood & Silk, englisch **Welt im Zorn, 07.08., englisch **Aberrant Worldwide: Phase I, April **Aurora Australis: Psi Order Legions & Austronesia Sourcebook, April **Aberrant: Fear and Loathing, Juni **Aberrant: The Directive, 12. Juni **Aberrant: Elites, 10. Juli **Aberrant: ReignofEvil.com, 7. August **Aberrant Worldwide: Phase II, 2. Oktober **Church of Michael Archangel, 16. Oktober **Aberrant Players Guide, November *Zusätzlich zu diversen Büchern werden in diesem Jahr Music from the Succubus Club sowie Vampire: Die Maskerade – Redemption veröffentlicht. *Die ersten Expansionen für Vampire: The eternal struggle erscheinen, seit das Spiel 1996 eingestellt wurde. Klassische Welt der Dunkelheit *Dies ist das Year of revelations. *Dr. Nancy Reage empfängt den Kuss. en:2000 fr:2000 Kategorie:Zeitleiste